Je m'ennuie, je m'ennuie et je m'ennuie !
by PerfectLuxe
Summary: Quand Harry s'ennuie à mourir en cours et décide de mettre à profit ce temps inutilisé pour tenter le tout pour le tout avec Drago, ça donne un Malefoy sur les nerfs et un Potter qui s’amuse. HP/DM.
1. Tendrement

**Auteur : **PerfectLuxe

**Disclaming :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, auteur de la saga Harry Potter.

**Rating :** M

**Paring :** HarryPotter/DragoMalefoy

**Genre :** Fic à chapitres courts

**Avertissement :** cette histoire parle d'un couple composé de deux garçons et donc logiquement de l'homosexualité. Si vous êtes homophobes, vous vous êtes trompés d'histoire.

**Résumé :** Quand Harry s'ennuie à mourir en cours et décide de mettre à profit ce temps inutilisé pour tenter le tout pour le tout avec Drago, ça donne un Malefoy sur les nerfs et un Potter qui s'amuse.

**Etat de la fic : **environ 10chapitres (les 6 premiers sont écrits).

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

Je m'ennuie.

Oui, oui je sais jusque là rien de spécialement extraordinaire si on prend en compte qu'au moment où je vous parle je me trouve en cours d'histoire de la magie.

Cours hautement soporifique d'ailleurs.

Je n'ai jamais réussi à savoir si c'était à cause de Binns, cher professeur fantomatique, ou tout simplement parce qu'apprendre la façon dont un gobelin (parmi tant d'autres) a fait telle ou telle chose est totalement inintéressant.

Mais je ne parle pas seulement du cours, mais de tout. Vraiment tout : je m'ennuie TRÈS sérieusement.

Par exemple je suis très content pour Hermione et Ron, mes meilleurs amis qui se sont (enfin) mit ensemble. Mais voilà depuis le temps qu'on attendait ça (environ 5ans, surtout depuis le bal de la quatrième année avec la crise de jalousie mémorable de Ronnie) maintenant que c'est fait j'ai l'impression que ça a toujours était comme ça. Ils se disputent toujours autant, Ron continue de dire que Hermione devrait passer moins de temps dans ses livres et elle soutient toujours qu'il ne réfléchi que par son estomac. La seule différence notable c'est qu'ils se tiennent la main quand ça arrive.

Où encore l'annonce de mise en couple de Dean et Seamus, pas qu'on l'avait vu venir, mais ils étaient déjà extrêmement proches, partageant tout et étant toujours collés l'un à l'autre, alors ça ne change pas grand chose ! Pareil que pour le couple d'avant, l'unique différence c'est que maintenant, le soir, Dean ne retourne pas dans son lit après avoir discuter avec Seamus.

Et même les cours de potion où Rogue s'excite tout seul contre moi ne me font plus réagir. Il faut dire à force d'entendre « Mr Potter vous ne servez à rien », « Mr Potter avez-vous un cerveau ? », « Mr Potter l'art des potions est quelque chose de beaucoup trop compliqué pour votre pauvre esprit » et autres remarques du même style, je n'y fais plus vraiment attention. Désormais je le laisse parler dans le vide.

En fait il n'y a plus qu'une seule chose pour laquelle je me bouge : Malefoy.

D'ailleurs en ce moment ce dont j'ai envie c'est de me glisser sous sa table.

Envie un peu déplacé en plein cours mais que voulez vous ? Il est tellement sexy avec son pantalon noir qui le moule et sa chemise blanche dont il a défait les premiers boutons à cause de la chaleur. Affalé sur sa table il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus appétissant ! Si seulement il pouvait me laisser lui montrer une activité plus intéressante que tout le reste, une activité qui n'utilise pas les neurones mais la bouche et les mains !

J'ai envie de faire un truc complètement fou, mais tant pis pour les conséquences, je m'emmerde trop. J'attrape un parchemin vierge qui aurait du servir à noter une énième révolte des gobelins et me met à écrire. Une fois fini, un petit coup de baguette, et la lettre se transforme en un joli serpent que je pose sur le sol de la classe.

Et pendant qu'il rampe lentement entre les tables pour arriver à celle voulue, je prends la même position que la quasi totalité des élèves, c'est à dire à moitié allongé sur mon bureau, la tête posée sur les bras croisés dans l'espoir de s'endormir pour faire passer l'heure plus rapidement.

* * *

Drago sursauta imperceptiblement quand il sentit quelque chose frôler sa jambe droite. Il se pencha sur le côté et remarqua un petit serpent de papier.

Intrigué, il le ramassa et le déplia soigneusement.

Une minute plus tard, sa lecture terminée, il parcoura du regard la salle de classe pour trouver l'auteur de ce mot.

Son regard passa sur les élèves de Gryffondor, affalés paresseusement, qui se trouvaient en face de lui, sur Potter qui fixait sans vraiment la voir la fenêtre en semblant s'ennuyer mortellement, puis enfin sur les Serpentards qui pour son plus grand malheur étaient eux aussi affalés sur leur bureau. Bien que eux le soient plus … correctement que les stupides rouges et ors.

Alors que des pensées, qu'il qualifié de bizarres concernant la manière séduisante dont certains étaient étalés sur leur table, commençaient à faire leur chemin dans son cerveau, il secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur la feuille.

_Drago,_

_Sais-tu que là tout de suite j'aimerais me trouver sous ta table et te voir exprimer d'autres sentiments que l'ennui et l'exaspération ?_

_Que je pense à toi souvent (pour ne pas dire tout le temps) et sûrement pas comme je le devrais ?_

_Que ce dont je rêve la nuit c'est de ton lit ? De passer mes doigts et mes lèvres sur ta peau d'ivoire ? De toi en moi ? Ou du contraire ? _

_De ton corps qui frissonnerait sous mes caresses et qui se cambrerait entre les draps ?_

_De tes lèvres qui s'entrouvriraient sous mes baisers ?_

_De toi tout entier tremblant sous le désir que je ferais naître en toi ?_

_De moi satisfaisant le moindre de tes désirs ? De tes fantasmes ?_

_Sais-tu que je te veux Dray ?_

_J'aime ton physique qui paraît fragile en apparence mais qui ne l'es pas en réalité, tes lèvres pâles qui n'esquissent que très rarement des sourires, tes yeux qui changent légèrement de couleur en fonction de ce que tu ressent, et tellement d'autres choses qu'il serait tout simplement trop long pour moi de toutes te les dire dans cette lettre._

_J'aimerais tant te voir me faire un sourire éclatant, qui illuminerait tout ton visage. Ou encore un tendre qui me donnerait l'impression d'être invincible à tes côtés._

_Seulement ceci est impossible et pourtant je continue d'espérer qu'un jour tu me remarques et que tu vois au-delà des apparences comme je l'ai fait pour toi._

_Tendrement_

En la relisant une deuxième fois il se rendit compte que c'était un garçon qui se trouvait derrière cette déclaration.

Et bien que d'habitude il ne faisait pas attention à ce genre de lettre, celle-ci l'intéressait, elle était différente des autres qui n'exprimaient que de l'admiration ou une obsession perverse.

Mais jamais encore il n'avait lu un texte qui débordait de tendresse comme celui-ci, l'auteur lui demandait clairement de le laisser l'aimer.

Déterminé à savoir qui ressentait de tels sentiments pour lui, il lança un sort de reconnaissance sur le parchemin.

Seulement ce fut à ce moment précis que la cloche sonna, annonçant la fin des deux heures de torture. Et dans le mouvement de foule que créèrent les élèves en se levant, pressés de fuir, il ne put qu'entrapercevoir une partie du nom du propriétaire du parchemin.

Un prénom et un nom de famille court, ce dernier comportant la lettre O.

Se promettant de réitérer le sort dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, il ramassa rapidement ses affaires et se dépêcha de prendre les couloirs qui le mèneraient au cours de sortilège qu'il avait en commun avec les Serdaigles.

* * *

Fin du premier chapitre.

A suivre.

(19 février 2009)


	2. Passionément

**Auteur : **PerfectLuxe

**Disclaming :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, auteur de la saga Harry Potter.

**Rating :** M

**Paring :** HarryPotter/DragoMalefoy

**Genre :** Fic à chapitres courts.

**Avertissement :** cette histoire parle d'un couple composé de deux garçons et donc logiquement de l'homosexualité. Si vous êtes homophobes, vous vous êtes trompés d'histoire.

**Résumé :** Quand Harry s'ennuie à mourir en cours et décide de mettre à profit ce temps inutilisé pour tenter le tout pour le tout avec Drago, ça donne un Malefoy sur les nerfs et un Potter qui s'amuse.

**Etat de la fic : **environ 10 chapitres (les 6premiers sont écrits, les suivants sont en cours).

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Merci pour touts les messages et review reçus ^^ j'espère que la suite vous plaira.**

**Suite à un problème du site je n'ai pas pu poster ce chapitre dimanche comme prévu, donc le voici avec en prime le chapitre 3 =) **

* * *

« Putin de sortilège de merde ! »

A ces mots la totalité des gens présents dans le couloir, et qui attendait l'arrivée du professeur Flitwick devant la salle de sortilège, se retournèrent effarés vers un jeune homme blond qui secouait sa baguette magique d'une manière assez … énergétique tout en tenant une lettre dans l'autre main.

Quelques minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles celui-ci continua de pester contre la magie et de chiffonner le parchemin qu'il tenait.

Et alors que tous se demandaient en silence ce qui prenait à Drago Malefoy pour avoir un tel comportement en public (qu'il aurait qualifié d'anti-éducation malefoyenne), un garçon, plus courageux que la plupart des Serpentard ou alors plus suicidaire, tout dépend de la façon dont on voit les choses, osa poser LA question :

« Pourquoi tu t'énerves tout seul contre ta baguette Drago? »

Et vu le regard du prince des Serpentards, Théodore Nott était sûrement plus suicidaire que courageux.

L'héritier des Malefoy se tourna alors complètement vers lui, les lèvres pincées, les joues rouges, et ouvrit lentement la bouche en le fusillant des yeux :

« Je ne m'énerve PAS tout seul ! Il n'y a aucune raison pour que je m'énerve juste parce qu'un sort ne veut pas marché une deuxième fois ! C'est clair ? »

Tandis que Théodore frissonnait et tentait de disparaître de la vue de Drago Malefoy, que Pansy Parkinson (particulièrement dérangée) regardait ce dernier d'un regard admiratif et rempli d'adoration, les autres élèves détournèrent la tête histoire de ne surtout pas être la prochaine cible de l'attention du serpentard.

Et pourtant au croisement de ce même couloir avec un autre, un gryffondor à lunettes souriait de toutes ses dents, des pensées tortueuses et particulièrement perverses faisant leurs chemins dans son esprit.

* * *

_Malefoy _

_Et oui c'est encore moi !_

_Mais tu vois, il se trouve que tout à l'heure juste après notre cours d'histoire ennuyeux j'ai surpris une scène particulièrement intéressante !_

_Surtout ce que j'ai entendu…_

_Alors comme ça tu as tenté le sortilège de reconnaissance pour savoir qui je suis ?_

_Ne t'as-t-on jamais appris que la curiosité était un vilain, très vilain défaut ?_

_Heureusement pour moi que ce sort ne marche qu'une fois !_

_Et … malheureusement pour toi je connaît l'antisort, alors désormais il t'es totalement inutile de tenter de me retrouver comme ça._

_Je veux rester anonyme._

_Je veux te voir chercher des indices à propos de moi._

_Je veux devenir ton obsession, la première chose à laquelle tu penses le matin en te levant,_

_Je veux être celui à qui tu rêves quand tu te fais plaisir seul dans ton lit le soir, _

_Je veux que tu imagines mon visage et mon corps au dessus de toi, mes mains passer doucement sur ton torse descendre encore et encore jusqu'à te faire gémir._

_Je veux te faire oublier le reste du monde, tout ce qui n'es pas toi et moi._

_Je veux te faire atteindre le ciel pour qu'enfin un ange comme toi soit à sa place._

_Je veux t'aimer._

_Juste une dernière chose avant de te laisser : tu es vraiment mignon quand tu t'énerves ^^_

_Tes joues rouges ont été un vrai délice pour mes yeux grands ouverts à tout ce qui te concerne._

_Passionnément._

Harry Potter, célèbre jeune gryffondor impétueux, tout fier de ses agissements secrets envers le prince des Serpentards, regardait avec intérêt celui qu'il aimait fixer méchamment sa seconde lettre anciennement petite grenouille de parchemin.

De son côté Drago était complètement perdu. Les phrases écrites à l'encre noire s'imprimaient dans sa mémoire l'envoyant dans des pensées inhabituelles.

Si l'auteur voulait devenir son obsession c'était réussi, il se demandait maintenant qu'elle serait la sensation de ses doigts sur lui, de sa bouche sur la sienne, de son sexe se frottant contre le sien,…

Quel effet cela faisait-il d'être aimer comme ça, autant moralement que physiquement ?

Il n'avait jusqu'ici connut uniquement l'amour de la chair, celui guidé par le désir, il prenait, embrassait, pénétrait des filles, des garçons, peu importe tant qu'ils prenaient leur plaisir et qu'ils le laissaient disposer de leur corps à volonté.

Mais baiser est une chose, faire l'amour en est une autre.

Une autre tellement différente.

« Monsieur Malefoy !

-Quoi encore ?! Vous ne voyez pas que je suis en train de réfléchir ?

-Réfléchir ? RÉFLÉCHIR ? Comment osez-vous me … me répondre de la sorte ! Non seulement vous n'écoutez pas le cours, vous faites autre chose, mais en plus vous m'ordonner de vous laisser tranquille ??? »

Et alors que le dit Malefoy pâlissait en reconnaissant McGonagall au-dessus de lui plus furieuse que jamais et recevait une retenue pour non-écoute du cours et pour insolence, le survivant, caché derrière son livre de métamorphose, ne pouvait s'empêchait de rigoler.

Seuls ses beaux yeux verts pétillants d'amusement dépassaient de la couverture du manuel.

Il était peut-être complètement dingue de Drago Malefoy, mais jamais, il ne raterait une occasion de le voir se faire engueuler par un prof !

Après tout il avait beau l'aimer, un serpentard reste un serpentard.

Qu'est-ce qu'il adorait leur causer des problèmes !

Et puis peut-être qu'un jour, il aurait l'occasion de se faire pardonner pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait jusqu'ici.

Une occasion en or qu'il ne laisserait pas passer ! Foi de Gryffondor !

Bien sûr inutile de préciser qu'il parlait de se faire pardonner … dans un lit…

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

A suivre...

.(mercredi 25 février 2009).


	3. Curieusement

**Auteur : **PerfectLuxe

**Disclaming :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, auteur de la saga Harry Potter.

**Rating :** M

**Paring :** HarryPotter/DragoMalefoy

**Genre :** fic à chapitres courts.

**Avertissement :** cette histoire parle d'un couple composé de deux garçons et donc logiquement de l'homosexualité. Si vous êtes homophobes, vous vous êtes trompés d'histoire.

**Résumé :** Quand Harry s'ennuie à mourir en cours et décide de mettre à profit ce temps inutilisé pour tenter le tout pour le tout avec Drago, ça donne un Malefoy sur les nerfs et un Potter qui s'amuse.

**Etat de la fic : **environ 10 chapitres (les 6 premiers sont écrits, les suivants en cours).

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

« Mione, je m'ennuuuie ! »

La dite « Mione » inspirât lentement puis expira de la même manière retenant au passage la réplique cinglante qu'elle avait sur le bout de la langue.

Elle referma tout doucement le précieux livre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, ouvrage regroupant les caractéristiques des études de médicomagie, prenant soin de n'abîmer aucune page et de placer à la bonne son marque-page.

Elle le posa soigneusement sur la table basse de la salle commune sur une pile de livres y étant déjà présente.

Alors seulement à ce moment là, la jeune fille se retourna vers son meilleur ami.

Enfin futur ex-meilleur ami si celui-ci continuait comme ça.

« Ecoute Harry, je t'adore okay ? Tu es une des personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi. Mais que ce soit clair si tu me redis encore une fois que tu t'ennuies je t'arrache la tête avec un sort de décollement et je la donne aux créatures non identifiées du prochain cours d'Hagrid ! »

Le jeune homme baissa la tête devant la colère de la préfète.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment avant de reprendre la parole en même temps.

« Harry je veux bien…

-C'est tellement difficile d'… »

Ils se regardèrent, amusés et complices, puis Hermione lui fit un petit signe de tête lui indiquant de continuer sa phrase.

Le survivant détourna les yeux pour les poser sur la fenêtre près des fauteuils sur lesquels ils se trouvaient assis.

« C'est tellement difficile d'être inutile… de ne plus servir à rien. Ne te méprends je suis heureux que la guerre soit finie, j'ai vu assez de morts et de sang pour le reste de ma vie, seulement on attendais quelque chose de moi, et même si la plupart des gens qui m'approchés n'étaient là que pour la gloire ou par hypocrisie j'étais entouré.

Je ne dis pas que toi, Ron et les autres ne me suffisent pas mais … en fait je ne sais pas comment m'expliquer. »

A la fin de ses paroles, il poussa un soupir et se retourna vers son amie pour la regarder.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et le regardait tendrement comme l'aurais fait une mère.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de m'expliquer, je comprends ce que tu veux dire tu sais. Moi aussi il m'est arrivé de penser que tout était bien fade par rapport à… »

Malgré le fait que la gêne soit palpable entre eux, ils se souriaient doucement comprenant en silence ce que l'autre tentait d'exprimer.

« …par rapport à avant. » compléta Harry.

« Je pense que la différence se trouve dans nos passions.

-Nos passions ? Je ne comprends pas Mione.

-Pour moi c'est les livres. Quand la réalité devient trop difficile ou que mes souvenirs sont trop durs je me lance dans la lecture d'un ouvrage assez compliqué pour m'empêcher de penser. Pour Ron c'est la nourriture et le quidditch qui lui font oublier le reste. Ensuite tu as Neville et ses plantes, Luna et son esprit, pour Dean et Seamus c'est tout simplement leur couple. Mais pour toi Harry, il n'y a rien, rien du tout.

J'aimerais tellement t'aider, te faire trouver quelque chose qui soignerait tes blessures. »

Le silence retomba dans la pièce, tous les autres Gryffondors étant sortis s'amuser dans le parc pour profiter du ciel bleu et du soleil éclatant.

Mais alors qu'Hermione allait repartir dans ses réflexions, Harry murmura :

« En fait il y a bien quelque chose, enfin quelqu'un… »

La jeune fille ouvrit grand les yeux, le fixant étonnée.

« Tu veux dire quelqu'un en … sentiment ?

- Oui le problème c'est que ce n'est pas quelqu'un d'accessible. Du moins pas pour moi… »

Malgré que la dernière phrase fût chuchotée elle l'entendit très bien et se pencha vers son meilleur ami, un air conspirateur sur le visage.

« Harry, Harry, personne n'est inaccessible. Les relations dépendent des caractères. »

A ces mots le jeune homme éclata tout simplement de rire.

« Pourquoi tu rigoles ? J'essaie de t'aider, de te trouver une solution et tu…

-C'est Malefoy.

- Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

- C'est Malefoy, la seule personne qui me fait oublier les horreurs de la guerre c'est lui.

- Enfin Harry tu ne peut pas continuer à le haïr juste parce que la haine remplace ton ennuie et … »

Tandis qu'elle parlait, Hermione remarqua un drôle d'air sur le visage du survivant, un air amusé mais en même temps gêné.

Elle cessa donc le discours qu'elle allait commencer et regarda fixement le dernier des Potter.

« A moins que … oh mon dieu ! »

Il lui sourit, contrit, alors qu'elle comprenait enfin ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Tu … l'aimes ?

- Hein ? Bien sûr que nan ! Je le désire, je le veux physiquement. C'est vraiment bizarre n'est-ce pas ? J'ai du me prendre un peu trop de doloris, quoique c'est peut-être l'avada que je me suis prit bébé qui fait que …

-Ne plaisante pas là-dessus !

-Excuses moi c'est juste que … enfin tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je te dis qu'il est inaccessible pour moi ?

- Moui mais quelque chose me dit que tu as d'autres choses à me dire.

-Je crois que je n'arriverais jamais à comprendre comment tu fais pour tout savoir !

-Allez raconte-moi avant que les autres ne reviennent. »

* * *

Et pendant que dans la tour des Gryffondors, Harry Potter expliquait à Hermione Granger l'histoire des lettres en espérant qu'elle lui trouverait un plan diabolique sans faille, de l'autre côté du château de Poudlard, dans les profondeurs des cachots, un certain Drago Malefoy commençait à piquer sa crise.

* * *

« Nan mais est-ce que tu m'écoutes quand je te parle putin ! C'est super important ce que je suis en train de te dire en plus … »

Et Blaise Zabini repartit dans ses pensées n'écoutant absolument pas les plaintes de l'aristocrate qui lui servait de meilleur ami.

Il faut dire que depuis la fin du cours de métamorphose, celui-ci était totalement intenable, sur les nerfs et extrêmement susceptible.

« C'est toi qui vas m'écouter Drago ! Au lieu de partir dans des élucubrations inutiles, explique moi calmement et surtout brièvement la situation. J'ai un rendez-vous dans une demi-heure en plus.

-Un rendez-vous ? Un rendez-vous ?!! Je te parle de quelque chose de capital dans ma vie et tu me réponds que tu as un rendez-vous ?

-DRAGO !

-Okay, okay c'est bon. Ce matin pendant le cours de Binns j'ai reçu une lettre d'un … admirateur secret on va dire. J'ai lancé le sort de reconnaissance pour en savoir l'auteur mais à ce moment là ça à sonner et je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir quoique ce soit. Ensuite il y eu la scène dans le couloir où il a entendu pour le sort, j'ai donc reçu en métamorphose une seconde lettre où il m'expliquait qu'il n'y avait plus aucune utilité de chercher à trouver son identité de cette façon et puis ….

- Et puis quoi ? Ne t'arrête pas au milieu comme ça !

- Il vaut mieux que tu lises toi-même. »

Le préfet blond tendit les lettres à son meilleur ami pour qu'il puisse lui dire ce qu'il en pensait.

Mais alors que ce dernier relevait la tête après sa lecture et allait ouvrir la bouche un hibou cogna contre la fenêtre de la chambre privée du serpentard.

Drago reconnut immédiatement la jolie écriture ronde à l'encre noire des deux lettres précédentes. Il l'ouvrit donc rapidement, Blaise Zabini dans le dos, la tête au-dessus de son épaule pour lire la suite.

_Drago_

_Je ne t'ai, jusqu'ici, uniquement envoyé des lettres sous formes d'origamis, ne te permettant pas de me répondre._

_J'ai donc décidé d'utiliser des hiboux à partir de maintenant._

_D'ailleurs j'attends ta réponse avec impatience._

_J'aimerais en apprendre plus sur toi, être capable d'en savoir plus que ce que tu ne montres en public._

_J'aimerais tout connaître sur toi, enfin presque tout, les secrets sont intéressants et je ne veux pas précipiter les choses._

_Laisse-moi une chance de te montrer que je peux être digne de toi._

_Pose-moi toutes les questions que tu souhaites._

_Découvre-moi._

_Curieusement._

Et si Drago Malefoy fulminait de rage face à cet anonymat, Blaise Zabini lui se disait que Drago devait être particulièrement aveugle pour ne pas comprendre qui était derrière toutes ces lettres.

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

A suivre ...

.(mercredi 25 février).

[le chapitre 4 ce week-end normalement]


	4. Surprise !

**Auteur : **PerfectLuxe

**Disclaming :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, auteur de la saga Harry Potter.

**Rating :** M

**Paring :** HarryPotter/DragoMalefoy

**Genre :** fic à chapitres courts.

**Avertissement :** cette histoire parle d'un couple composé de deux garçons et donc logiquement de l'homosexualité. Si vous êtes homophobes, vous vous êtes trompés d'histoire.

**Résumé :** Quand Harry s'ennuie à mourir en cours et décide de mettre à profit ce temps inutilisé pour tenter le tout pour le tout avec Drago, ça donne un Malefoy sur les nerfs et un Potter qui s'amuse.

**Etat de la fic : **environ 10 chapitres (les 7 premiers sont écrits, les suivants en cours).

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

« HERMIIIIIONE ! »

On entendit Harry Potter descendre les escaliers de son dortoir de très loin.

Courant sans aucune classe ni délicatesse, il débarqua dans la salle commune et se jeta sur la pauvre Hermione Granger.

« C'est horrible, putin je suis mort, il va … »

Comprenant assez rapidement de quoi il parlait en le voyant lui agiter sous le nez un parchemin recouvert d'encre verte, elle lui fit signe de la suivre et le mena dans sa chambre privée de préfète-en-chef.

Lançant un sort de silence sur la pièce, pour empêcher les curieux d'entendre quoique ce soit et ainsi éviter les fuites et les rumeurs, elle se tourna vers son meilleur ami et lui tendit la main.

« J'étais dans le dortoir quand tous les autres ont remontés, j'étais en train de ranger un peu, tu connais les mecs c'est toujours le bazar partout et…

-Harry ! Viens-en au fait s'il te plait !

- Un hibou est arrivé, ça mettait adressé alors j'ai ouvert. »

Il lui passa la lettre et s'assit sur le lit en se prenant la tête entre les mains, essayant ainsi de se calmer.

_Potter, Potter, ou peut-être devrais-je dire « cher Potter » ?_

_Quelle n'a pas été ma surprise devant tes lettres enflammées !_

_Tu es quelqu'un de réellement intéressant._

_Ecrire de telles paroles, être aussi cru, dis moi petit pote Potty es-tu réellement un gryffondor ?_

_Enfin j'espère pour toi que tu sais ce que tu fais._

_Il serait extrêmement dommage que Drago prenne tout ceci pour une plaisanterie de mauvais goût n'est-ce pas ?_

_Tu es décidemment pleins de surprises._

_Mais n'oublie pas une chose Potter : tel est pris qui croyait prendre._

_Blaise Zabini._

Quand Harry entendit un léger froissement il sût que son amie avait fini sa lecture.

« J'ai d'abord cru que c'était Drago, j'ai eu tellement peur ! Mais ce n'est pas mieux, si il lui dit il va me tuer et si jamais il croit que je me suis foutu de lui, il ne me laisseras aucune chance de m'expliquer. Tu sais comment est son orgueil, et je ne parle pas de sa fierté !

-Tu sais Harry, je doute qu'il ne lui dise que c'est toi qui es derrière ces lettres. Il l'aurait déjà fait sinon.

- Mais enfin Hermione, est-ce que tu as seulement lu cette putin de lettre ??!!! »

La jeune fille le foudroya du regard lui intimant ainsi de cesser de dire n'importe quoi.

« Ce que j'ai compris c'est tout simplement que Blaise Zabini tient à son meilleur ami, qu'il te prévient que tu n'as pas intérêt à te moquer de lui, mais surtout il te dit de faire attention. La situation pourrait se retourner contre toi Harry.

- Faire attention à quoi ? A ce que Drago n'apprenne jamais cette histoire car il me torturerait avant de m'éliminer de la manière la plus horrible au monde ?!!! »

Face à ce discours d'inepties, la jeune fille leva un sourcil faisant comprendre rapidement à Harry à quel point il pouvait être stupide.

Après s'être affrontés du regard ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre et Harry baissa les yeux sachant qu'il n'échapperait pas au sermon.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il s'était attendu, la voix d'Hermione était douce et non pas énervée.

« Harry regarde-moi. Quand tu as envoyé la lettre à Malefoy pour la première fois, l'as-tu réellement fais par ennui et pour te distraire ou alors parce que parce que dans le fond tu t'intéressait déjà à lui bien avant cette histoire ?

Dis moi Harry, depuis combien de temps ta première pensée le matin est pour lui ? Combien de fois depuis que tu es arrivé à Poudlard tu attendais impatiemment qu'il rentre dans la grande Salle ? Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé quand …

- Pas par ennui !

- Hein ?

- C'était pas par ennui, c'était plus par … »

Harry sembla réfléchir attentivement un long moment avant de murmurer « plus par désespoir ». Il souffla un instant puis continua doucement.

« Je savais pas quoi faire tu comprends Mione ? Putin c'est Malefoy, c'est pas le premier mec qui passe ou le fan que je peux avoir dans mon lit en claquant des doigts, c'est le mec que j'… Oh Merlin ! »

Tout d'un coup son visage devint extrêmement pâle, et Hermione paniqua sérieusement.

« Harry ! Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Et quand Harry releva la tête, la jeune préfète le vit ouvrir et refermer la bouche avant de lâcher :

« C'est le mec que j'aime. »

* * *

.Fin du chapitre.

A suivre ... =)

.(dimanche 1er mars 2009).


	5. Sincèrement

**Auteur : **PerfectLuxe

**Disclaming :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, auteur de la saga Harry Potter.

**Rating :** M

**Paring :** HarryPotter/DragoMalefoy

**Genre :** fic à chapitres courts.

**Avertissement :** cette histoire parle d'un couple composé de deux garçons et donc logiquement de l'homosexualité. Si vous êtes homophobes, vous vous êtes trompés d'histoire.

**Résumé :** Quand Harry s'ennuie à mourir en cours et décide de mettre à profit ce temps inutilisé pour tenter le tout pour le tout avec Drago, ça donne un Malefoy sur les nerfs et un Potter qui s'amuse.

**Etat de la fic : **environ 10 chapitres (les 7 premiers sont écrits, les suivants en cours).

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

_Tu m'as surpris._

_Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me donnes un moyen de te répondre._

_Tes lettres ont été ... intéressantes certes, je n'irais pas dire le contraire, mais assez inhabituelles je dirais._

_Tu me dis de te découvrir, mais qui te dis que j'en ai envie ?_

_Qu'est-ce qui te ferais penser que je vais prendre du temps pour toi ? Pour tes lettres ?_

_D.M_

_P.S : Trouve-toi un surnom pour que je puisse te « nommer »._

* * *

Après les trente secondes qui suivirent l'arrivée d'une lettre, c'est-à-dire le temps pris par le destinataire pour en lire le contenu, l'air de la salle commune de Gryffondor devient d'un seul coup insupportable.

La source de la tension était au même moment assis sur un fauteuil, les mains tremblantes et le visage défait.

Puis Harry Potter se leva doucement, et d'un pas lent se dirigea vers son dortoir, passant devant ses amis sans leur jeter le moindre regard.

« Hé Harry, c'était quoi… Aïe !! Mais Mione ça fait super mal ! »

La jeune fille secoua la tête devant le manque de tact de son petit ami.

« Écoutes Ron, reste là et empêche qui que ce soit de monter d'accord ?

- Tu veux dire que tu sais pourquoi il est dans cet état ?

- Oui, mais pour le moment je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, et puis d'abord tu lui demanderas, ce n'est pas à moi de te raconter, là c'est une urgence. »

Le jeune Weasley n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle était déjà en haut des escaliers après l'avoir embrassé.

* * *

Le dortoir ressemblait comme d'habitude bien plus à un champ de bataille qu'à une chambre. Le seul coin à peu près rangé était justement le seul occupé.

Son meilleur ami, assis sur son lit, tourna la tête vers elle pour fixer de nouveau le mur en face de lui.

« Même anonymement je l'intéresse pas ! C'est fort ça quand même, quoi que je fasse j'existerai jamais pour lui.

- Je peux la lire ? »

Le jeune homme lui désigna du doigt le parchemin sur sa table de nuit puis laissa retomber sa main mollement sur le matelas.

Il cessa sa contemplation des pierres murales quand il entendit un petit rire derrière lui.

« Donc maintenant tu crois, tu es même certain qu'il s'en fout ?

- Bien sûr, c'est évident.

- Mais enfin Harry ! L'aimer n'est pas une raison pour arrêter de réfléchir ! On parle de Malefoy là, c'est normal qu'il te jette, s'il t'avait répondu intéressé ça aurait été très inquiétant ! Apprend à lire entre les lignes, en apparence il te dit ne pas vouloir perdre son temps pour toi, mais il a quand même écrit cette lettre. Il t'a répondu ! »

Et comme à chaque fois qu'Hermione Granger lui expliquait quelque chose, la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

Ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas de cette correspondance, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas décemment accepter ça d'un inconnu. Il est à Serpentard, c'est un Malefoy, un ex-espion, pas un garçon « normal ».

A force de se concentrer sur son objectif, il avait perdu de vue le caractère du jeune homme.

« C'est un test !

-Wouah Harry ! Tu as deviné tout seul !

- C'est pas drôle Mione ! Il me teste, pour voir si j'en vaux le coup. Mais pourquoi je ne l'ai pas compris avant ?! Je suis vraiment stupide des fois ….

-Pas seulement des fois.

- Hé c'est pas…

- Bref, maintenant qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- ….

- Harry ?

- Euh, je vais …. Euh lui répondre !

- Non vraiment ? Jamais je n'aurais deviné toute seule. »

Et alors que la cloche de Poudlard sonna, une Hermione Granger blasée regarda un Harry Potter légèrement (complètement) hystérique se jeter sur une pauvre feuille qui traînait par là.

* * *

_Ce qui me dit que tu en as envie ? Que tu vas prendre du temps pour moi ?_

_Mais c'est simple, c'est que tu l'as DÉJÀ pris._

_Et oui, tu m'as répondu._

_Tu as continuer cette correspondance, alors ne viens pas me dire que tu n'en as pas envie, parce que ce serait un mensonge._

_Et sache une chose Drago, j'ai beau vouloir rester anonyme et garder certaines choses pour moi, je ne te mentirais pas._

_Quoi qu'il arrive. _

_Sincèrement._

_P.S : si tu veux un surnom, trouve le toi-même. =)_

* * *

La porte de la chambre de l'héritier des Malefoy se referma. Et la silhouette de Blaise Zabini se glissa dans l'obscurité du couloir.

« Sincère ou pas sincère Potter ? »

* * *

.Fin du chapitre.

A suivre ... (dimanche prochain ^^)

.(dimanche 8 mars 2009).


	6. Sensuellement

**Auteur : **PerfectLuxe

**Disclaming :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, auteur de la saga Harry Potter.

**Rating :** M

**Paring :** HarryPotter/DragoMalefoy

**Genre :** fic à chapitres courts.

**Avertissement :** cette histoire parle d'un couple composé de deux garçons et donc logiquement de l'homosexualité. Si vous êtes homophobes, vous vous êtes trompés d'histoire.

**Résumé :** Quand Harry s'ennuie à mourir en cours et décide de mettre à profit ce temps inutilisé pour tenter le tout pour le tout avec Drago, ça donne un Malefoy sur les nerfs et un Potter qui s'amuse.

**Etat de la fic : **environ 10 chapitres (les 7 premiers sont écrits, les suivants en cours).

**Bonne lecture. **

**(Suite à la remarque de plusieur(e)s lecteurs/lectrices qui trouvent les chapitres trop courts, je ferais un épilogue beaucoup plus long pour me faire pardonner ^^). **

* * *

« Tiens, tiens mais qui voit-on ? Harry Potter et sa bande de chevaliers !

- Exaspérant dès le matin Zabini, c'est impressionnant.

- Miss Granger, 5 points en moins pour Gryffondor. »

Et le professeur Snape continua sa route laissant derrière lui deux groupes qui se massacrèrent du regard en rentrant dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner.

* * *

« Par Serpentard, Harry Potter se promenant sans ses toutous dans les couloirs !

- Zabini ce que tu peut être chiant quand tu t'y mets ! C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu me veux quoi encore ? »

Le serpentard plaqua Harry contre un mur, la main sur sa gorge, la bouche près de son oreille.

« Tu le sais très bien. Je veux ta tête empaillée accrochée à mon mur si tu fais du mal à Drago.

- C'est pas mon intention, et tu t'en doutes sinon tu lui aurais déjà dit que c'était moi qui lui envoyait toutes ces lettres.

- Et bien Potter, ton cerveau s'améliore. Mais si jamais ça arrive, même si tu le fais inconsciemment, pour moi le résultat est le même. Compris ?

- Lâche moi t'es lourd là. Tu veux pas que je te signe un serment inviolable aussi pendant que tu y es.

- Et pourquoi pas d'ailleurs ?

- Tu peux toujours rêver. »

Sur ces derniers mots clôturant la « conversation », Harry l'éjecta contre l'autre mur et s'en alla sans remarquer la troisième personne de l'autre côté du couloir.

* * *

_Aucune envie de te chercher un surnom, tant pis pour toi._

_Mais en effet, tu n'as pas tort. Tu as éveillé ma curiosité petit gryffondor._

_Surpris n'est-ce pas ? Comment je sais ?_

_Et bien à force d'écrire tu laisses toi-même des informations s'échapper._

_Les mots n'expriment pas seulement nos pensées, ils reflètent aussi notre caractère et nos actes._

_J'ai reçu ta seconde lettre pendant un cours Serpentard-Gryffondor._

_Donc exit les Poussoufles et les Serdaigles._

_Et dans cette même lettre tu m'as dit avoir « surpris une scène intéressante ». Le choix de tes mots exprime tout : si tu avait été à Serpentard tu ne m'aurais pas « surpris » puisque tous les Serpentards étaient dans le couloir pour le cours de sortilèges._

_Fais attention, je pourrais découvrir qui tu es bien plus tôt que tu ne l'imagines._

_Drago_

* * *

« Hermiiiiione, je vais me faire griller. Pourquoi lui hein ? Sur touuuuuus les élèves de Poudlard fallait que ça tombe sur lui, il réfléchit trop.

- Harry cesse de pleurnicher comme un enfant capricieux de 3ans. Tu lui as toi-même écrit que tu voulais devenir son obsession. C'est fait. S'il réfléchit autant c'est parce qu'il y pense souvent.

- Mais ça c'est le bon côté, moi je te parle du mauvais !! Le côté qui va faire que je vais rejoindre Voldemort bien avant la fin de l'année scolaire ! »

Harry laissa retomber sa tête sur le canapé sans aucune délicatesse pour ses neurones.

« Je déteste quand tu fais ce genre de remarque, mec. Tu pourrais pas éviter l'humour noir un peu ? »

Il regarda son meilleur qu'il avait mit au courant et qui l'avait accepté après bien des cris (merci Mione).

« Nan, je NE peux PAS. La situation est critique là !

-Laisse tomber Ron, il fait sa diva.

-Je ne…

- Il a découvert que tu étais à Gryffondor. Mais Harry combien y a-t-il de garçons à Gryffondor ? Comment tu veux qu'il trouve même si tu enlèves ceux des 5 premières années ?

- Et puis tu l'as cherché ! C'est toi qui lui as dit de te découvrir. C'est que tu veux qu'il te trouve, alors je ne vois pas le problème. »

A la fin de sa phrase, Ron Weasley se pris deux regards noirs et pris la décision de ne plus s'en mêler. Ainsi non seulement il ne se prendrait pas la tête puisque c'est Hermione qui s'occuperait de tout mais en plus il allait pouvoir descendre chercher des gâteaux aux cuisines.

« Décidément, parfois je suis trop intelligent. » pensa-t-il alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le portrait de la grosse dame.

* * *

_J'attends Drago, je T'attends._

_Trouve moi, devine qui je suis._

_On verra bien si l'esprit des Serpentards est assez ouvert._

_En attendant il est tard, je te souhaite une bonne nuit._

_Rêve de moi._

_Imagine ma bouche se glisser dans ton cou, mes lèvres se refermer sur ta peau pour en goûter la douceur._

_Ressent mes doigts serrés sur tes hanches imprimer leurs traces, ma langue descendre le long de ton corps …_

_Sensuellement …_

* * *

« Mais Drago ! Pourquoi tu me vires enfin ?

- Dégage je te dis, j'ai envie de me branler alors barre toi ! »

La porte claqua violemment.

« Et bien Blaise, tu erres comme une âme en peine parce que Drago t'as éjecté ?

- Potter est un pervers quand même. »

Et sous le regard étonné de Théodore Nott, assis sur un des canapés de la salle commune des Serpentards, Blaise Zabini s'éloigna, le laissant seul, se demander quel était le rapport entre sa question et Potter.

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

A suivre...

.(Dimanche 15 mars 2009).


	7. Impatiemment

**Auteur : **PerfectLuxe

**Disclaming :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, auteur de la saga Harry Potter.

**Rating :** M

**Paring :** HarryPotter/DragoMalefoy

**Genre :** fic à chapitres courts.

**Avertissement :** cette histoire parle d'un couple composé de deux garçons et donc logiquement de l'homosexualité. Si vous êtes homophobes, vous vous êtes trompés d'histoire.

**Résumé :** Quand Harry s'ennuie à mourir en cours et décide de mettre à profit ce temps inutilisé pour tenter le tout pour le tout avec Drago, ça donne un Malefoy sur les nerfs et un Potter qui s'amuse.

**Etat de la fic : **environ 10 chapitres (l'histoire est terminée sur brouillon, et est en cours de ré-écriture).

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

**Merci pour toutes les reviews anonymes auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre, les autres reviews, et à tous les lecteurs =).**

**L'inspiration a été généreuse hier, la fin de l'histoire est écrite, bon seulement sur brouillon mais la réécriture sera rapide. ^^**

**Ce chapitre est décisif, c'est le tournant de l'histoire, celui qui va amorcer la fin de cette fiction. Il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

* * *

_Je te déteste._

_Un mois que l'on s'envoie ces lettres et je ne sais toujours pas qui tu es !_

_._

_._

_._

_Je te hais !_

_Imagines-tu seulement le temps que je passe par jour à penser à toi ?_

_Sais-tu que je m'endors en tentant de te visualiser ?_

_Que je ne cesse d'essayer de trouver qui tu es ?_

_Je VEUX savoir !_

* * *

Ce jour là aucun élève ne sut à quel point ils étaient chanceux d'être en week-end. Dans le cas contraire ils auraient eu cours, et s'ils avaient eu cours ils auraient croisé Drago Malefoy, et il valait mieux pour eux qu'une telle chose n'arrive pas.

Donc, pendant que ces même élèves occupaient leur jour de repos comme ils le pouvaient, le prince des Serpentards tentait de se calmer (ce qui ne marchait pas du tout cela va de soi) et cherchait un moyen pour attraper l'auteur des lettres.

* * *

_J'en ai marre._

_C'est ce soir ou jamais._

_Soit tu es dans la salle sur demande à minuit, soit il est inutile de continuer cette correspondance._

_Je veux savoir et je saurais._

_D._

* * *

Le samedi midi ni Drago Malefoy, ni Harry Potter ne furent vu dans la Grande Salle.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? J'y vais ou pas ?

- Harry …

- Mais si j'y vais et qu'il s'enfuit en croyant que tout ça n'était qu'une blague ? Je ferais quoi ? Si je lui cours après il va comprendre à quel point il compte pour moi et comme ça ne sera pas réciproque il va …

- HARRY !

-….

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, oui moi aussi il m'arrive de m'énerver ! J'en ai marre de t'entendre raconter n'importe quoi ! Tais-toi un peu, réfléchis en silence !

- Mec, 'Mione a raison, tu te prends trop la tête. C'est la Fouine quoi !

- Justement Ron ! On parle de Malefoy là ! Si ça se trouve il a tout découvert et ce rendez-vous c'est un piège pour me le faire payer ou alors …

- STOP ! »

Toutes les personnes présentes dans le dortoir des garçons de septième année se retournèrent d'un seul coup vers celle qui avait crié.

Neville Longdubat, le Gryffondor le plus Poussoufle vu au monde, se tenait debout, le visage rouge mais le regard déterminé.

« Écoute Harry, on est tous tes amis, autant Ron et Hermione que Dean, Seamus et moi, mais là c'est trop. Faire trois tonnes d'hypothèses ne te servira à rien du tout. On parle bien de Malefoy, il est imprévisible, jamais tu ne pourras tout imaginer. Alors prends ta décision et agis en conséquence. »

* * *

« Drago….

-….

- Drago je te parle là !

- Hum ?

-…

-….

-Aaaaah tu m'énerves ! Pourquoi est-ce que je m'embête à tenter de te parler alors que Monsieur Malefoy n'en a absolument rien à foutre hein ? Nan mais pourquoi ? T'as pas de réponse ? Bien sûr que non de toute façon tu ne m'écoutes pas !

- Blaise je suis en train de choisir mes fringues pour ce soir.

-…. Merci je me sens aimé !

- C'est hyper important.

- Drago ! C'est qu'un rendez-vous.

-….. »

Blaise Zabini soupira, blasé de voir son meilleur ami essayer la quasi-totalité de son armoire et changer d'avis toutes les trentes secondes.

« T'as intérêt à ne pas te rater Potter ! » pensa-t-il tandis que Drago essayait (encore) un autre tee-shirt.

* * *

La salle sur demande ce soir là était vraiment très belle, les couleurs étaient chaleureuses, les lumières tamisées.

Mais par-dessus toutes ces choses matérielles c'est la personne assise sur un fauteuil, habillée en blanc, qui attirait le regard.

Autant par son pied qui tapait régulièrement le sol de manière impatiente, que par ses cheveux presque blancs qui reflétaient les lumières colorées.

* * *

Personne ne devait le voir, personne ne devait savoir.

La silhouette se glissa le long des murs silencieusement, veillant à ne pas réveiller les tableaux accrochés.

Un grincement stoppa son avancée, mais quelques secondes après la personne repartit assez rapidement après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Il était en retard. _Il _devait attendre.

Encore un escalier, deux couloirs, un tournant et il y était.

Arrivé, il posa sa main sur la poignée et poussa la porte de la salle sur demande.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre.**

**A suivre ...**

**.(dimanche 22 mars 2009).**


	8. Trahison

**Auteur : **PerfectLuxe

**Disclaming :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, auteur de la saga Harry Potter (à part un nouveau venu que vous allez sûrement détester ^^).

**Rating :** M

**Paring :** HarryPotter/DragoMalefoy

**Genre :** fic à chapitres courts.

**Avertissement :** cette histoire parle d'un couple composé de deux garçons et donc logiquement de l'homosexualité. Si vous êtes homophobes, vous vous êtes trompés d'histoire.

**Résumé :** Quand Harry s'ennuie à mourir en cours et décide de mettre à profit ce temps inutilisé pour tenter le tout pour le tout avec Drago, ça donne un Malefoy sur les nerfs et un Potter qui s'amuse.

**Etat de la fic : **9 chapitres (l'épilogue est en cours de ré-écriture).

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Je tenais à m'excuser pour le chapitre précédent dans lequel il y a eu pas mal de fautes d'orthographes. J'espère que ça n'a pas trop dérangé votre lecture. Normalement elles sont désormais corrigées. Je lis plusieures fois mes chapitres avant de les poster, mais apparemment ça n'a pas suffit.**

**Encore une fois merci pour les reviews, j'ai eu une coupure Internet de lundi à vendredi soir et quand j'ai enfin pu me connecter et que j'ai ouvert mes mails, j'ai vraiment été heureuse. Donc voilà, un très grand merci, en particulier pour les reviews anonymes auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre même si j'en ai envie. =)**

**C'est désormais le dernier chapitre puisque le prochain ce sera l'épilogue.**

**Ainsi c'est bientôt la fin de cette histoire, j'espère que cette suite satisfera votre curiosité à propos de la « troisième personne anonyme du couloir » xD.**

* * *

Les élèves s'écartèrent sur son passage.

Il était furieux, mais bien que l'envie d'extérioriser sa colère soit forte, il se retint : aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, sa fierté et son orgueil étaient là.

_Il _s'était foutu de lui, l'avait pris pour un con. Cet enfoiré avait cru pouvoir jouer avec lui sans conséquence.

* * *

Ce matin-là quand Drago Malefoy entra dans la grande Salle et qu'il croisa son regard, le cœur d'Harry Potter se brisa.

* * *

« Je n'en ai aucune idée Hermione. Je ne comprends pas, je ne sais pas du tout comment il a su.

- Tu aurais dû y aller Harry, tu aurais pu t'expliquer. »

* * *

Théodore Nott voulait résoudre cette énigme. Blaise Zabini ne parlait pas dans le vide, pour ne rien dire. Alors pourquoi avait-il parlé de Potter cette fois-là ? Y avait-il un secret entre les deux princes de Poudlard ?

Alors qu'il traversait le parc pour rentrer au château, le jeune Serpentard se promis que, quoi qu'il se passe, il découvrirait la vérité.

Rapidement de préférence.

* * *

« Non mais je les ai vus ! Je vous jure !

- Mais c'est impossible Caroline, tout le monde sait qu'ils se détestent.

- Oui elle a raison, ils ne peuvent pas avoir ce genre de relation ! »

_____________

« Hey les filles ! J'ai LA nouvelle du siècle !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore découvert Padma, un potin inutile ?

- Tu es vraiment chiante des fois Ginny, mais je te pardonne parce que cette fois-ci c'est du dossier, du vrai, de l'exclusif… »

_____________

« J'ai appris un truc énorme d'une Gryffondor !

- A propos de ?

- Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter …. »

* * *

Les professeurs n'arrivaient pas à calmer les élèves, la grande Salle avait rarement été aussi bruyante.

Tous _en_ parlaient. La rumeur s'était répandue en quelques heures dans tout le château, même les professeurs voulaient savoir la vérité.

Et pourtant les deux jeunes hommes au centre des discussions n'étaient pas présents.

* * *

« Vous êtes ridicules avec vos théories stupides. Moi je sais pourquoi Drago évite Potter alors que cet abruti veut lui parler. »

Le silence soudain à la table des Serpentards attira l'attention. En moins d'une minute plus personne ne parlait.

« Comment ça tu sais Théo ?

- Je sais Pansy, c'est tout.

- Explique-toi alors !

- Potter a envoyé des lettres à Drago. Mais pas de menaces. Des lettres d'amour. Anonymement bien sûr, il a établit une correspondance dans laquelle il disait être amoureux mais n'avoir aucune chance.

- Tu veux dire qu'il s'est foutu de sa gueule ?

- Oui. Totalement.

- Mais comment Drago a découvert que c'était lui ?

- Par Hippolyte. »

* * *

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. Il avait du mal comprendre, ou alors il était en train de rêver.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire Neville ? »

Le jeune homme regarda nerveusement Ron et Hermione du coin de l'œil pour savoir si il devait répéter ce qu'il venait de dire ou s'il devait s'enfuir.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, ils lui firent signe de continuer.

« Ce midi Nott a raconté tout ce qu'il avait découvert. Il a parlé des lettres que tu as envoyées, du fait qu'elles étaient anonymes. Il savait même que Malefoy t'avait donné rendez-vous hier soir. Sauf que …

- Sauf que quoi ? Dis-le moi je ne vais pas m'évanouir.

- Sauf que tu as eu peur et que tu as décidé de rester dans ton lit.

- ….

- Et un Serpentard de 7ème année y est allé à ta place.

- QUOI ?

- Hippolyte Murraye, connu dans sa maison pour être un grand fan de Malefoy, il lui court après depuis la 3ème année. Il y est allé et il lui a dit que c'était toi, qu'il avait surpris une conversation, que tout ça, ce n'était qu'une vengeance pour toutes les fois où il t'a pourri la vie. Quand il l'a appris, il était furieux, et apparemment blessé par la nouvelle, et Murraye en a profité.

- Profité ?

- Ils sortent ensemble. »

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Ça faisait mal, très mal d'être rejeté mais apprendre que maintenant il était avec lui…

Ce Serpentard lui avait volé Drago en mentant, mais bien qu'il en soit conscient, sa colère était beaucoup trop faible face à la douleur de le savoir dans d'autres bras que les siens, de l'imaginer s'endormir nu avec lui, poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et passer ses bras autour de son cou. Cet enfoiré avait pris la place qu'il aurait du avoir avec le droit de l'aimer.

Ses amis n'osaient rien dire. Ils n'avaient de toute façon rien à dire et ne pouvaient que regarder le Survivant n'exprimer plus aucune émotion et regarder sans le voir le mur en face de lui. Amorphe, vide, il était désormais dans un monde noir.

* * *

**.Fin du dernier chapitre.**

**A suivre dans l'épilogue …**

**.(dimanche 29 mars 2009).**

**[Petite note : suite aux premières reviews à propos de ce chapitre, je précise qu'il s'agit bien d'une fic qui finira par un happy end ^^ ]**


	9. Amoureusement Fin

**Auteur : **PerfectLuxe

**Disclaming :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, auteur de la saga Harry Potter.

**Rating :** M

**Paring :** HarryPotter/DragoMalefoy

**Genre :** fic à chapitres courts.

**Avertissement :** cette histoire parle d'un couple composé de deux garçons et donc logiquement de l'homosexualité. Si vous êtes homophobes, vous vous êtes trompés d'histoire.

**Résumé :** Quand Harry s'ennuie à mourir en cours et décide de mettre à profit ce temps inutilisé pour tenter le tout pour le tout avec Drago, ça donne un Malefoy sur les nerfs et un Potter qui s'amuse.

**Etat de la fic : **9 chapitres.

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**C'est donc la fin, mais bizarrement je ne suis pas triste d'avoir terminé cette histoire, je vais pouvoir en commencer une autre =)**

**Enfin, voilà ma première fic à chapitres de finie. J'espère que cet épilogue vous plaira. En tout cas merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews et/ou tout simplement lu mon travail.**

**(^_^) **

* * *

« - Drago ? Ça fait un mois, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps d'ouvrir les yeux ?

- Blaise tais-toi un peu.

- Mais t'es stupide ou quoi ? On se connaît depuis que l'on a 7 ans, on ne s'est jamais séparé depuis, j'ai grandi avec toi, je t'ai vu développer une obsession pour Potter, j'ai compris quand tes sentiments ont changés, je t'ai observé devenir dingue de lui ! Et là, fou de toi, il vient se livrer lui-même sur un plateau d'argent ! C'est quoi ton problème Drago ?

-TA GUEULE BLAISE ! »

Et il sortit de sa chambre, laissant Blaise Zabini seul avec l'écho du claquement de la porte.

* * *

Il avançait lentement dans les couloirs, ne sachant pas vraiment où aller. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'une simple lettre pourrait avoir un tel résultat.

Il était perdu entre son espoir et sa peur.

Il voulait vraiment que tout soit vrai, mais si jamais ça ne l'était pas …. _Il _avait le pouvoir de le détruire, de le piétiner et il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le laisser faire une telle chose.

Même s'il y avait une minuscule chance pour une relation. Le risque était trop grand.

« - Le pire c'est qu'il a raison. Ça me déprime.

- Hippolyte ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je ne suis pas d'humeur ce soir.

- Tu ne l'es jamais de toutes manières. Je suis là parce que j'ai entendu ta conversation avec Blaise, j'étais venu te voir mais au final j'ai juste failli me prendre une porte quand tu es parti comme une hystérique.

- Une hysté…

- Tu me fais pitié Drago.

- …

- Je t'admirais, je voulais tout savoir de toi, tu étais mon modèle, mon fantasme, mon rêve. La grandeur des Malefoy, le pouvoir, l'impassibilité, le respect et le charisme, c'est tout ce que tu m'inspirais. Mais tu n'es qu'un mec comme les autres, à fuir dès qu'il y a le moindre problème, à partir en courant devant Potter. Oui désormais tu me fais vraiment pitié. Je n'ai même plus envie d'être avec toi, nous deux c'est finit je perds mon temps à tes côtés. »

Hippolyte s'éloigna dans le couloir mais au bout de quelques pas il se retourna.

« Le bonheur ne nous tombe pas dessus, il faut aller le chercher soi-même. »

Et cette fois-ci il partit pour de bon, disparaissant dans l'ombre aux yeux de Drago Malefoy qui se laissa glisser au pied du mur.

* * *

« - T'es encore là ?

- C'est bon Hippolyte, j'ai bien compris tout à l'heure. Laisse-moi. »

Il s'agenouilla devant Drago et lui pris délicatement le visage.

« Va voir Blaise, demande-lui et il te dira à quel point Potter était sincère avec toi. Quand je t'ai dit qu'il s'était moqué de toi, je n'ai fait que dire à haute voix toutes tes peurs. Mais Blaise lui sait la vérité. Redeviens celui que je voulais plus que tout Dray. »

* * *

Si tout à l'heure il avait marché lentement désormais il courait. Blaise savait, depuis le début il était au courant pour Harry. Mais il ne lui avait rien dit.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé dans cette situation ?

Il devait lui demander mais d'abord, il fallait le trouver.

* * *

Il soupira. Il savait qu'il était inutile de venir jusqu'ici dans l'espoir de le voir et pourtant … il était là, devant la porte de la salle commune des Serpentards, prêt à frapper.

C'était ridicule, si Drago ne voulait vraiment pas lui parler, il n'avait rien à faire là. Et puis il était avec Murraye maintenant.

Mais alors qu'il allait faire demi-tour pour se réfugier quelque part où personne ne le verrait pleurer la porte s'ouvrit.

« - Potter !

- Zabini.

- Ne me dis pas que tu étais venu voir Drago !

- Euh … bref je vais y aller. Salut.

- Potter attend ! »

Ce dernier se retourna et fut vraiment surpris de voir Blaise le regarder tristement.

« - Je suis désolé.

- De quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, de pleins de choses, Drago est mon meilleur ami, j'aurais peut-être dû lui dire la vérité dès le début, ou alors le faire deviner.

- Un Serpentard qui s'excuse ! Et bien c'est décidément une semaine riche en surprise.

- Ne sois pas ironique Potter, ça se voit que tu ne dors plus depuis un mois, tu t'endors littéralement en cours, et si Drago ne le voit pas parce qu'il évite de te regarder moi oui. Alors je te dis que je suis désolé. Au début c'était marrant de le voir réfléchir toute la journée sur ton identité, de passer ses soirées à attendre une lettre de toi et de s'arracher les cheveux face à ton anonymat. Mais je ne prend aucun plaisir à vous voir comme ça, regarde où vous en êtes aujourd'hui. Pour lui c'est mental, pour toi physique, mais ça se voit !

- Tu n'y pouvais rien Zabini, je le savais depuis le début. Quand j'ai envoyé la première lettre je savais déjà comment ça finirait. Je n'avais aucun autre moyen de l'approcher, j'étais obligé de cacher qui j'étais. Je savais Zabini, je savais que quand il le découvrirait il ne l'accepterait pas. Mais j'y ai quand même cru, je me suis noyé dans mes illusions et mes rêves. Mais je savais. »

* * *

_Ce soir, minuit, salle sur demande._

_Sois à l'heure Potter._

* * *

Il avait cru mourir à chaque seconde de la journée, l'impression que le temps s'était ralenti l'avait étouffé. Les heures étaient passées lentement, comme si tout voulait l'empêcher d'y aller.

Il avait croisé des personnes qu'il ne voyait que rarement.

On l'avait arrêté pour lui demander quelque chose, lui proposer une sortie, un rendez-vous, mais là c'était bon, il y était et à l'heure. C'était rassurant.

Malgré tout sa main trembla quand elle poussa la porte de la salle sur demande.

Celle-ci n'était pas beaucoup éclairée, les murs étaient en pierre noire et il ne faisait pas très chaud.

Les seuls meubles étaient deux fauteuils l'un en face de l'autre. Et sur l'un d'eux, Drago était assis, l'attendant.

« Assied-toi. »

La voix claqua dans l'air. Lui qui avait espéré au fond de lui que tout s'arrangerait eut l'impression de se prendre un mur. Une fois de plus.

Assis, il n'osa relever la tête, l'homme qu'il aimait était en face de lui, et il ne pouvait regarder rien d'autre, la pièce avait était arrangée exprès pour une confrontation directe. Drago avait l'air de vouloir la guerre et d'avance il devinait qu'il n'en ressortirait pas vainqueur. Pas face à lui, pas face à ses sentiments.

« J'ai vraiment cru que mon cœur s'était arrêté. »

Harry releva vivement la tête, un peu trop rapidement d'après le craquement de son cou mais il n'en avait rien à faire, Drago lui parlait, pas froidement comme il s'y attendait mais doucement, comme s'il avait peur de ce qu'il disait.

« Quand j'ai vu Hippolyte passer la porte, j'ai été déçu, parce que j'espérais plus, parce que quelque part je t'espérais toi. Mais non seulement c'était lui mais en plus il m'a annoncé qu'il savait qui était l'auteur et qui s'était moqué de moi. »

Sous le regard hypnotisé d'Harry, Drago détourna la tête et regarda le mur à sa droite. Quelques secondes passèrent au bout desquelles il reprit quasiment en murmurant.

« J'ai vraiment cru que mon cœur s'était arrêté quand il a prononcé ton nom. C'était comme si tout s'effondrait, ne laissant que des ruines. La suite reste floue, je devais être trop choqué pour m'en rappeler. Je crois qu'Hippolyte m'a parlé et puis finalement il a dû rester avec moi toute la nuit. Et au matin, quand je me suis réveillé sans avoir le souvenir de m'être endormi, tout m'est revenu. En pleine face, avec violence. J'ai d'abord voulu être en colère, te le faire payer, mais je me suis rendu compte que je n'en avais pas la force. Ni l'envie en fait. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je voulais rester dans cette pièce pendant longtemps, jusqu'à ce que j'oublie la douleur, jusqu'à ce que je t'oublie. »

Drago ne le voyait pas parce qu'il continuait à fixer le mur mais Harry pleurait silencieusement. Il pleurait pour avoir été aveuglé par sa peur du rejet au point de se cacher, de s'enterrer chez les Gryffondors. Si il était venu alors peut-être que ….

« - Drago…

- Mais Hippolyte était là, pour moi, juste pour moi alors j'ai décidé de sortir. Après tout je ne pouvais pas rester là toute ma vie. Te voir a été tellement dur. Et puis je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu voulais absolument me parler. Après m'avoir lâcher la veille, pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais me voir ? Pour contempler ton œuvre ? Pour m'enfoncer encore plus ? C'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce que j'entende ta conversation avec Blaise.

- Ma conversation avec … hier soir ??

- Oui, je venais d'apprendre qu'il savait depuis le début, je voulais des explications alors je suis revenu vers la salle commune et je vous ai surpris. »

Drago lui avait tout dit. Quand il les avait entendu discuter, quand il avait compris ce que signifiait leurs paroles il avait fait demi-tour. Ça lui avait pris toute la nuit pour choisir quelle attitude adopter. Finalement les paroles d'Hippolyte lui étaient revenues en mémoire. S'il voulait être heureux, il devait se bouger. Maintenant qu'il s'était entièrement dévoilé, son cœur espéré juste ne pas être brisé.

« Drago … dis-moi qu'il n'est pas trop tard. Dis-moi que nous c'est encore possible, que … »

À ces mots le Serpentard laissa enfin le mur tranquille, et posa son regard sur Harry. Le jeune homme se trouvait à ses pieds, agenouillé devant lui comme quelqu'un devant son plus grand trésor. Ses yeux verts remplis de larmes le fixaient dans l'attente d'une réponse.

« Bien sûr que non. Il n'est pas trop tard, je veux y croire, avec toi. »

* * *

Heureusement que Blaise était au courant de tout. La belette et Miss-je-sais-tout avaient failli retourner la totalité du château en ne voyant pas leur petit Potter dans le dortoir au matin.

Ils étaient bien gentils mais un peu stupides. Non mais franchement qui irait imaginer que Potter serait retourné dans son lit pendant la nuit ?

Non décidément il n'y avait que eux pour penser ça.

C'était quand même un peu désespérant. Il était évident qu'on ne reverrait pas Drago et son chéri avant le repas du soir.

* * *

Si la veille la salle était bien sombre, ce matin, alors que 10h sonnait elle était lumineuse et remplie de rires et de gémissements.

« Potter casse-toi tu m'écrases ! »

Un rire lui répondit et un autre oreiller s'écrasa sur son visage.

« - Potter, dégage de là !

- Non je suis bien.

- Tu es sur moi !

- C'est bien ce que je dis Drago. »

Le survivant avec un joli sourire coquin fixait son amant, assis sur les hanches de celui-ci. Et face à son regard brûlant il fit glisser ses doigts le long de son propre torse. Ils passèrent sur son ventre, glissèrent entre ses poils pour attraper sa verge pleinement.

Alors il commença doucement à faire des vas et viens sur son membre sous le regard lubrique de Drago.

Toutefois si il était excité à l'idée de se caresser devant lui, il voulait beaucoup plus.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste : Drago l'avait déjà retourné sur le ventre face au lit et murmurait vicieusement à son oreille.

« Tu vas devoir payer pour tous les oreillers que tu m'as balancé dessus Harry, pour toutes les fois où tu as été dessus cette nuit. Et j'ai une très bonne idée pour ce paiement. »

Harry laissa un gémissement s'échapper de ses lèvres, de dos il ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre. Lui qui avait cru avoir enfin le dessus sur le Serpentard il s'était mis le doigt dans l'œil. Même si pour l'instant il aurait aimé un doigt bien autre part.

Soudainement deux doigts rentrèrent en lui comblant précisemment ses désirs tandis qu'une bouche velouté et extrêmement douce glissait le long de sa nuque.

« Drago …. Laisse-moi me retourner, s'il te plait, je …. »

Quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros remplaça d'un seul coup les doigts. Il cria de plaisir sans finir sa phrase.

Après tout il avait déjà oublié ce qu'il voulait dire. Seul Drago comptait, qu'importe la position tant que c'était lui. Oui son plaisir c'était son bonheur.

Ainsi, pendant que certains déjeunaient, que d'autres dormaient, Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy exploraient leur nouvelle relation tout en profondeur….

* * *

« Pourquoi tu souris Hippolyte ? Tu devrais être furieux, jaloux ou même déprimé ! »

La tête des élèves avait vraiment été drôle quand les portes s'étaient ouvertes pour laisser entrer les deux princes main dans la main. La surprise n'en avait été que plus grande lorsque le jeune Malefoy avait suivit le Gryffondor jusqu'à sa table.

Mais eux, de la table du fond, eux qui savaient tout, les observaient un sourire sincère sur les lèvres.

« Blaise, Blaise, Blaise. Un fan admire son idole, il ne l'aime pas. Je n'aime pas Drago, mais en tant que fan je veux voir son sourire, et il est évident que son plus beau sourire c'est quand il est avec lui. »

* * *

**.Fin de l'épilogue.**

**Fin de cette histoire =)**

**.(dimanche 5 avril 2009).**


End file.
